


More of you to love

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: While doing some online shopping, George buys a Ringo plushie. Best purchase he's ever made.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

It was such a silly idea, George thought. Selling small plushies of the four of them was the most blatant money-grabbing technique so far. And yet, there he was, staring at the squishy little version of Ringo in the photos on the website. The real Ringo was already too cute for the world—how did they manage to make him even cuter?

George made sure no one was watching before adding the darn thing to his cart. This better be worth the money.

Three weeks later when it arrived, George was amazed it was sold to him for so cheap. Ringo’s blue eyes were somehow even bigger and bluer, and his nose was so boopable that George couldn’t resist. It was officially the cutest thing he’d ever owned.

“Oh, god, you bought one of those?”

George hid the plushie behind his back at the sound of Ringo’s voice—a very foolish decision, considering Ringo had already seen it. “Yeah,” George sighed, nervously holding it out to Ringo. “Had to see what all the fuss was about.”

Ringo took it and spun himself around in his hands. “Not bad, not bad. But they got my mouth all wrong.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“I have a much bigger smile on my face when I’m being held by you.”

Smiling, George rolled his eyes. “Alright, ya big softy.”

“Now you have a big softy and a little softy,” Ringo said, holding up the toy. “Be honest—which Ringo would you rather kiss?”

“…Is both an option?” The plushie looked way too cuddly for its own good, even though that was literally what it was made for.

“Absolutely. Now, get in here.”

Ringo extended an arm to George, and George eagerly stepped forward—to grab the plushie and give it a kiss.

“Hey! I don’t even get to go first?”

“Hush. It’s better this way.”

“How?”

With the plushie still clutched in his hand, George wrapped his arms around Ringo. “Now I get to hold two of you at once.”

As they leaned in for a kiss, Ringo’s smile lit up his entire face. Maybe he was right. The plushie would never be able to replicate an expression filled with so much love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo does some shopping too and buys a plushie of George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 dedicated to queen rufusrant!!

“Ritchie!” George yelled from the front door.

“What?”

“You got a package, get over here!”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, but I should warn you, I’m on the toilet.” The bathroom doorknob turned.

“ _Noooooo_ , you can open the package later!” George shrieked, squeezing his eyes shut just in case.

Ringo laughed from the other room, and a minute later the toilet flushed.

“You’re disgusting,” George teased when Ringo joined him on the sofa.

“You thought it was hilarious,” Ringo nudged him. “Now, gimme.” He grabbed the package and turned it over in his hands. When he saw the sender, his face lit up. “Finally!” He tore off the tape with his teeth.

“What is it?”

Ringo winked. “A surprise for you.” A moment later, he pulled out a tiny George plushie and held it up triumphantly.

“You bought one of _me?_ ”

“Course I did. I couldn’t let little Ringo be all alone, could I?”

Laughing, George picked up the Ringo plushie from his seat in the corner of the sofa. “Here, buddy. Meet your new friend.”

George was just messing around, but Ringo took the idea and ran with it. “Hello, Ringo,” he said in a high-pitched imitation of George’s voice as he made tiny-George’s hand wave. “I’m George. My, you look very handsome today.”

After giving Ringo an unconvincing glare, George bounced plushie Ringo up and down. “Why, thank you, George. But I think I look handsome every day. No other man on Earth compares to me.”

The faint blush on Ringo’s cheeks did not go unnoticed. “You’re right,” Ringo said. “And I’ll tell you a hundred more times how handsome you are. Because I’m the great George Harrison, the kindest man in the world. I’ll shower you with compliments, even when you might not deserve them.”

“Wh—‘not deserve them?’” George asked, breaking character. “Ritchie, you—” He remembered the Ringo doll in his hand. “…I mean, _I_ , Ringo am the greatest, most talented person in the world. I deserve _all_ the compliments.”

The real Ringo smiled at him. “I think you deserve a kiss too.” Ringo shuffled tiny-George closer.

“I like the sound of that.”

Both men burst into giggles as they pressed the mouths of their plushies together like children playing with toys. “This is ridiculous,” George laughed.

“I think it’s sweet,” Ringo said. “They’re in love.”

George looked over at Ringo and set the plushie down. “Yeah.” He pecked Ringo on the cheek. “I guess they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely rufusrant for giving me the prompt for this fic! Also, if you want more squishy/plushie Ringo adventures (albeit much, much crackier and a million times more hilarious), check out rufusrant's fic [joj and bongopillow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324176). It's glorious.


End file.
